


[Podfic] three families, one day: a very stylinshaw christmas

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:35:09, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/><i>Having officially started dating in January, this is their first year trying to figure out what to do for the holidays. Nick had pictured bringing his boyfriends home with him, properly introducing them to his family now that he's in a Real Relationship, but it turns out the other two had pictured the same thing. With their own families.</i></p><p>nick, harry, and louis spend christmas day driving to each of their families' homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] three families, one day: a very stylinshaw christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [three families, one day: a very stylinshaw christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658917) by [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1ACGCcT)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1yZN4gQ)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-families-one-day-very-stylinshaw-christmas)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

A Christmas podfic for Christmastime! I am always here for holiday tropes, and add in polyamory? SOLD. Thanks to [alison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison) for having blanket permission to record. Credit for the art also goes to her! Thanks as always to paraka for hosting.


End file.
